


Now We’re Free

by xueyang



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F, For my gf who I love More than anything!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xueyang/pseuds/xueyang
Summary: Sparks





	Now We’re Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natade13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natade13/gifts).



Alm lands a final blow against Duma’s outer defensive wall, his face taut with exhaustion and adrenaline. Celica runs up from behind, supportive pat gently brushing his shoulder, before she readies her sword and swings true. A thunderous clang, a ripping sound worse than anything Mae has ever heard, and then a shatter. Duma is finally dead, done in by the comradery of two different armies with two different, original goals.

 

Celica stands before Duma’s crumbling form, a blinding smile upon her face and tears gathering in her eyes. Mae could’ve sworn her princess was glowing, an angel in the darkness of deep gloom. Alm shatters the moment with a victorious shout, followed by other wails and screams of happiness and exhaustion. She manages so hear a quick, “Gods, glad that’s over.”, from Python before being whisked away in the arms of Boey and Genny as the army makes their victory march towards the Zofian Castle. 

 

She would’ve been happier if Celica were here with her.

 

Genny giggles in that moment, as if reading Mae’s mind, and releases the older mage’s shoulder from her grasp. “Go find her, Mae!” She exclaims, her eyes as bright as stars as she points towards a dense group a few feet away, “I’m sure she’s waiting for you!” Mae, at a loss for words, nods quickly and pulls herself out of Boey’s grasp, hurrying towards where the cleric had pointed.

 

Red hair gleamed in the sun gently and Mae felt her knees weaken just a little. Pushing past Leon and Valbar, she caught her Princess’s (Queen’s?) hand, tugging lightly. “Celica!” She called, her voice cracking slightly with nervousness. In that moment, Mae could have sworn Mila’s majesty was now possessing her long time friend. Celica turned with a smile so bright it rivaled the sun, tears of relief shining in the corners of her eyes. Mae’s breath caught in her throat, and with a fire she had shoved back for what felt like eternity, she surged forward, kissing Celica as best as she could. She missed a little, slammed into the corner of her mouth really, but it left her reeling and a  heart a flutter.

 

“Gods, Celica, you couldn’t even acknowledge me on the battlefield, eh?” Mae jokes, her eyes filling with tears as Celica laughed, loud and clear in the mess of soldiers and gentle clerics.

 

“Oh, Mae, if I’d have looked your way I would have tripped over my own sword!” Celica muttered, pulling Mae close once more to place another kiss to her lips. “Gods blessed me with such a beautiful….” Celica’s eyes searched Mae’s own, as if asking permission.

 

Laughter bubbling in Mae’s throat, she answered joyfully, “My girlfriend can’t even finish her sentences alone! What should a simple maiden like myself do!”


End file.
